hypenetfandomcom-20200213-history
The Radiant Maiden
''This is the page for the historical figure, Vanrae Melalee. If you are looking for the goddess, see The Radiant Maiden (goddess) 'The Radiant Maiden', also known as '''Vanrae Melalee', was a cleric, adventuring as part of the Haven's Stars. She was apparently the cleric of an obscure, Exalted god of glory whose name and worship been lost to history, although ironically worship was revived in the form a goddess based on the legend of Vanrae herself. She was considered a heretic in her time, due to her differing interpretation on the gods from the Hegemony. Biography Vanrae Melalee was a light elf, born to aging adventurers from Kamari who settled in Huldra after an eventful adulthood of travel. She was a very quiet child -- a trait that she carried well into adulthood -- which separated her even further from the high elven kids she grew up around. She felt herself drawn, however, to a charismatic young high elf boy named Rionel Wynkalen. Through him, she felt comfortable expressing her distaste with Huldran ethnocentrism that had developed as her adventuring family taught her the values and customs of other cultures. Her friendship with Rionel spiraled into a chaotic romance that ultimately resulted in their conversion to the faith of glory. While Rionel believed that glory was all about personal achievement and recognition, Vanrae staunchly disagreed and instead proposed that only those who do good by others should be revered as glorious. The two broke up after a heated argument in which Vanrae denounced Rionel's beliefs as typical Huldran self-centeredness, and and she began to pursue her own career as a priestess. She strove to become a community leader through selfless and generous actions while Rionel toiled away as hired muscle. Eventually, Rionel found himself at Vanrae's temple and threw himself at her feet, apologizing for his selfishness and asking if the two of them could unite their beliefs for the greater cause of glory. Vanrae, happy to see her friend again, accepted his offer and began adventuring with him under the moniker of "The Radiant Maiden", a name she was given for her natural glow and quiet, gentle friendliness. During their stay in Havenstide, Vanrae established a close friendship with a local tavern singer named Crvena, known locally as The Lady in Red. Through her, Vanrae was introduced to another adventurer duo that called themselves The Havenblades. Vanrae quickly became the moral center of the group, steering the otherwise chaotic group towards good causes. Vanrae was deeply disturbed by the insolent invasions undertaken by Morderax, and was secretly looking for any reason to put an end to his reign of terror. Until Rionel began speaking of his dreams, however, she was not convinced the gods were on their side. She embarked on the expedition to slay the dragon, expressing uncharacteristically high self-interest in her desire to be the one to bring him down. Vanrae was the first to be killed by Morderax. She was targeted specifically because of her importance to the party, both as the emotional core and as a powerful miracle-worker capable of healing. Haven's Stars quickly fell around her as her broken body lay on the ground, her radiant aura faded away. Category:Historical figures Category:Light elves Category:Fey Category:Haven's Stars